Chasm
Chasm is a robot entered into Banter Wars from Series 2.5 onwards by YouTuber TaleOfTheToaster, also known in the wiki community as ToastUltimatum. It performed poorly, winning none of its three battles. Design Chasm is a wedge-shaped robot with a rear-hinged flipping plate, which is capable of overturning other robots. It also uses a mace attached to a pneumatic piston at the rear for damage output, and runs on a two-wheel drive. However, its armour is thin, the robot is only a middleweight, has low pushing power, and Chasm cannot self-right - these issues were intentionally implemented by TaleOfTheToaster, wishing that Chasm and its opponents would not prove too dominant in battle, although seeing the standard of Banter Wars 2.5 competitors left some room for regret in this decision. Chasm's aesthetics are based upon the Pokémon Swadloon, which TaleOfTheToaster uses as a mascot on YouTube. Robot History Series 2.5 Chasm entered three competitions in Banter Wars Series 2.5 - Wiki Wars, New Blood, and Grudge Match. Chasm qualified for Wiki Wars due to its builder's status as an administrator on Robot Wars Wiki. In Wiki Wars, it was drawn against the six-wheeled rammer, Power Pony, where Prime Minister Adam favoured Chasm to emerge victorious. Both robots started back-to-back, but turned around, allowing Chasm to slip underneath Power Pony. However, it could not lift its heavyweight opponent effectively, and was pushed onto the flames. Chasm held Power Pony in place to receive electrical damage from an arena hazard, and wedged underneath Power Pony again, lifting it weakly. However, at this point, Chasm drove over the rotating arms of the arena, turned 90 degrees, and before it could move again, it was directly lifted out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition by its own accord. In the New Blood competition, Chasm fought 180 Overturn Tiger, Invertabull and The Naked Rat. However, as the robots started so close to each other, Chasm's left-hand side sustained damage from Invertabull and The Naked Rat, and Chasm's flipper continued to fire at no particular target, leading The Naked Rat to slip underneath it and cause damage. Chasm lifted Invertabull, which had lost mobility to one side, but at this stage, Chasm was broadsided by 180 Overturn Tiger, which barged Chasm onto the arena flames, and repeatedly stabbed it using its pneumatic rams until Chasm was completely immobilised. Chasm's last appearance was in Grudge Match, where TaleOfTheToaster himself appeared before the battle, explaining why he dislikes the newest iteration of Banterwolf. He challenged Prime Minister Adam to a Grudge Match, stating that if Banterwolf lost to Chasm, it would have to be retired in favour of the version of Banterwolf which appeared in Banter Wars 1.5. If Chasm lost, it would be required to place a Banterwolf sticker on its armour. Both robots drove directly towards each other, but Chasm fired its flipper too early, and the weapon became stuck atop Banterwolf's spinner, which easily removed Chasm's flipper. Chasm was then pushed back into the corner of the arena, however it soon became clear that Banterwolf could no longer gain a purchase on Chasm, as it was too low-profile. Although Chasm attempted to ram and push, it was outclassed by the heavier machine, and it was pushed around the arena for the remainder of the match. The Judge voted confidently in favour of Banterwolf, meaning Chasm lost the battle, and would be required to place a Banterwolf sticker on its bodyshell. Despite this, TaleOfTheToaster felt the match had proved his point that the new Banterwolf was indeed boring. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 Series Record * Series 1-2: Did not enter * Series 2.5: Wiki Wars, New Blood, Grudge Match * Series 3: Entered Trivia *The name Chasm is TaleOfTheToaster's favourite word in the English Dictionary. He had reserved the name for his first real robot, but his upcoming featherweight is using a different identity instead, so Chasm was brought to Banter Wars. *In an unofficial YouTube competition between Banter Wars teamshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx5zDP_TC2I, Chasm defeated Dinistrio 2 and Spyder in the same melee. It also defeated Australian Bruce's Brutalizer, but would otherwise lose matches easily. References Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Debut in Series 2.5 Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Robots with pneumatic spikes Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots built by Robot Wars Wiki members